reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:216.223.90.33
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Red Dead Redemption page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. But before you do that, ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Hunting in Tall Trees Hi, we don't cover guides like this in the main namespace — which is reserved for info comming straight from the games. You are free to repost it as a blog or on your userpage (you'd have to create an account to either one of those) Here's the content from your guide, so you don't have to type it all again: Red Dead Redemption has many locations and a map as big as San Andreas. So if you're going to hunt, you've got a lot of room to to it. But from my experience, the most paying and enjoyable place to hunt is the snowy forests of Tall Trees, north of Manzanita Post. If you are skillful enough, you may experience hunts such as the killer grizzly bear, beatifull elk, gracefull whitetail deer and the hideous boar. For these hunts, you must be prepared to know the Facts. Selling your meat: Selling your meat is not difficult. But doing so in Manzanita after a hunt in tall trees in a mistake. If done so in Escalera, you can make at least 70% more cash. For example, I hunted 24 bears and 13 Elk in Tall trees in a trip and I made nearly 3000 dollars selling the meat in Escalera. But why, because Escalera is at the other end of the entire map, it makes any meat that specically comes from Tall Trees much more valuable. Staying ALIVE: I've also experienced many let downs, such as spending over half an hour hunting and loosing all of my meat by getting killed by a grizzly. That is why I started saving my progress by setting up a camp every so many kills. Trust me, this part of making quick money. And before any hunt, I usually go to the general store in Manzanita Post or Blackwater to purchase some bait and medicine. The medicine helps when you know you're screwed. Making you're kill: When hunting, I mainly use the pump shotgun and the semi-auto shotgun to hunt bear, the bolt-action riffle for deer, elk an boar and any repeater for smaller game such as rabbits, beavers and foxes(fox fact;very valuable fur,18 dollars anywhere). Sniper riffles come in very handy while hunting deer and elk from a non-startaling distance. Bears: My personal favorite game, and probably the most profiting, the bear is the biggest game in Red Dead Redemption. But unfortunatly the most dangerous. So please be carefull, because once hit by the beast, you automaticly die because once on the ground, the bear attacks again and the blow kills you. To prevent this, remain on your horse if you want to. Or use the camping trick. The Fur and Meat is worth 24 to 36 dollars in Escalera and the Bear Heart in worth nearly 50 dollars at that town.(This animal is also featured in RDR UNDEAD NIGHTMARE) Elk: Elk are similar to deer but much larger and slower, so thay are easy to spot and kill. But to not spook them, it is recomended to combine the Carcano rifle with deadeye so you can make a kill stealthly. They are usually found in small herds of three to six individuals. And like the grizzly bear, their provisizions are worth much more in Escalera than Manzanita Post. Boars: Boars are easily mistakable for bears. But are much smaller and faster. These also don't take as much to kill, only a head shot from a repeater(Winchester Repeater or Henry Repeater). Sometimes even pistols can kill them well. Once, I killed a Bufalo with a single shot from a Shkotfield Revolver. So it would be easier to kill a boar with the same kind of shot. These animals are mainly found just north of Manzanita Post. (This animal is also featured in RDR UNDEAD NIGHTMARE) Cougars: Cougars, like Bears, are dangerous predators that can kill you very easily with their speed and sharp claws, but thay to can be hunted, but require a high amount of skill. The right gun for this animal would be the Henry Repeater or even the Sprinfield Rifle.(This animal is also featured in RDR UNDEAD NIGHTMARE) After reading this page, you'll probably now know how to become rich in a single hunting trip. For more of you're hunting needs, visit youtube to watch the many videos they have on hunting in Tall Trees. So enjoy your next hunt dear friends. Cheers --Anon talk 21:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC)